theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quintinius Verginix
"For Sky's sake, save yourself, Maris..." :-Quint Quint (Quintinius Verginix), also known as the sky pirate, Cloud Wolf, was the focus of the three books of the Quint Trilogy: The Curse of the Gloamglozer, The Winter Knights, and Clash of the Sky Galleons. Quint also made appearances in the books Beyond the Deepwoods, Stormchaser, Midnight Over Sanctaphrax, The Lost Barkscrolls, and The Immortals. His father was the famous sky pirate, Wind Jackal. Before the Quint Trilogy Quint was born to Orlis and Hirmina Verginix (Orlis Verginix was Wind Jackal's real name). He was the youngest in a family of six boys; his brothers were (from oldest to youngest) Lucius, Centix, Murix, Pellius, and Martilius. However, he lost most of his family at an early age. Wind Jackal's evil quartermaster, Turbot Smeal, outraged that Wind Jackal ruined a profitable deal he had arranged and burning with a desire to take control of his captain's sky ship, set fire to The Western Quays, destroying an enormous number of buildings, including Wind Jackal's palace, and killing Quint's mother and five brothers. Quint managed to escape, and Wind Jackal arrived just in time to find him. Since then, Quint suffered a great fear of open flames. He spent a great deal of time aboard his father's sky ship, the Galerider. Role in The Curse of the Gloamglozer Wind Jackal brought Quint to Sanctaphrax to become the apprentice of the Most High Academe, Linius Pallitax. He and Linius's daughter, Maris, initially didn't get along very well, but the two of them eventually became great friends, drawn together by a desire to learn what Linius is doing in secret down in the Stonecomb. They discovered that Linius Pallitax accidentally created a Gloamglozer in the Ancient Laboratory, and had to stop the monster. Quint managed to use Chine to banish the Gloamglozer from Sanctaphrax. Role in The Winter Knights Shortly after the ordeal with the Gloamglozer, Linius Pallitax died of wounds, both physical and mental, inflicted upon him by his creation. The Professors of Light and Darkness became joint Most High Academes after Linius's death, and the Professor of Light sponsored Quint through the Knights Academy in place of Linius. Quint was trained as a squire, and showed great skill in all four of the lower halls, particularly model sky-ship construction and prowlgrin husbandry. He also earned the enmity of Vilnix Pompolnius by accidentally revealing Vilnix's mistreatment of his own prowlgrin to Fenviel Vendix. Later, Quint was promoted to the position of Upper Hall Knight's Squire, with hopes of someday becoming a Knight Academic. He and a group of loyal friends were able to successfully cure the Endless Winter threatening Sanctaphrax by traveling out into Open Sky and using stormphrax to free a trapped cloudeater. Role in Clash of the Sky Galleons After the events of The Winter Knights, Quint accompanied his father on a quest to find and kill Turbot Smeal, while the League of Free Merchants was secretly creating a powerful weapon they planned to use to defeat the Sky Pirates once and for all. Along the quest, Wind Jackal was killed, and Quint took his place as captain of the Galerider. Quint, along with his friends from the Knights Academy, fought in a massive battle between the Sky Pirates and the Leagues. The Leagues' weapon, a colossal sky ship known as The Bringer of Doom, initially devastated the fleet of sky pirate ships, but crashed when its flight-rock malfunctioned. Once the battle was over, Quint returned to the Knights Academy to complete his training. After the Quint Trilogy Quint returned to the Knights' Academy and became a Knight Academic-in-waiting. Just as he was about to leave on his own stormchasing voyage, though, Vilnix Pompolnius seized power as Most High Academe and banned all future stormchasing. His dream taken from him, Quint became a sky pirate, using the name Cloud Wolf (which his father had given him years before). He also married Maris around this time. After some initial setbacks in sky piracy, Quint and Maris were forced to take up positions on a sky ship captained by a Leaguesman, Multinius Gobtrax. Maris gave birth to Twig aboard Gobtrax's ship, but they were forced to abandon him in a Woodtroll village. Twig was raised by the Woodtrolls and eventually reunited with his father, who took him on as a crew member. When Quint went on a Stormchasing voyage, he intended to leave Twig behind with Mother Horsefeather, but Slyvo Spleethe sneaked him aboard for use in his mutinous plan. Quint managed to defeat Spleethe, but his sky ship, Stormchaser, was being battered to pieces in the Great Storm over the Twilight Woods, and he had his crew abandon ship. Piloting the Stormchaser alone, Quint and his sky ship were blown out into Open Sky. Twig came to find him, and they briefly reunited before the Mother Storm claimed Quint, and he, along with his sky ship, faded away to nothing. Distant Future Hundreds of years after Quint vanished into the Mother Storm, Nate Quarter and his friends journeyed to the Edge, to find that the Old Sanctaphrax rock had been blown back and was hovering over the Stone Gardens. At first, the city seemed perfectly preserved and even inhabited by ancient academics, but Nate soon discovered that, in its absence, it had actually become a breeding ground for Gloamglozers, and that the demons had only created an illusion that the city was pristine and inviting. Just when all seemed lost, Quint, along with Twig and Rook, appeared out of the Mother Storm as an echo of his youth, and the three Immortals battled the Gloamglozers. Quint reached into the folds of the original Gloamglozer's cloak and pulled out the the glister within, destroying the beast. After the battle, Twig, Quint, and Rook transformed into Glisters to begin life anew. Personality As with the other two Immortals, Twig and Rook, Quint possessed a noble heart, often laying his life on the line for the sake of those who mattered to him. In particular, he was always loyal to his father, Wind Jackal, and his wife, Maris, but he also did everything in his power to ensure the total safety of his crew. Category:Characters Category:Fourthlings Category:Sky Pirates Category:Knights Academic